


sucker for his mother

by Anonymous



Series: More Than A Son [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 13-Year-Old Harry, 31-Year-Old Louis, Blow Jobs, Child Harry, Clit Sucking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Louis Tomlinson, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mother-Son Relationship, Mummy Louis, Parent Louis, Parent/Child Incest, Thumb-sucking, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Louis doesn't know how she started developing feelings for her son, Harry, but when he innocently asks what else he can suck on besides his thumb, she can't help but giving into her perverted desires and suggesting something less than appropriate. Or, the one where Louis wants Harry to kick his thumb-sucking habit so she suggests that he suck on her tits and clit instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this work is purely fiction and i obviously don't condone any type of behavior like this of any kind because it would be horrible to manipulate your own child but that's why this is pure FICTION! it's just that when i was scrolling through the harry/louis tag, i saw that there was a lot of father/son incest stories so i thought i'd spice it up a little for all of you going to hell as well. so enjoy.

Louis couldn’t be happier.

  
She’s got a loving mother and four wonderful little sisters who worship the ground she walks on. She also has her amazing, thirteen year old son, Harry, whom she couldn’t love more, even if she tried. His father is not in the picture since she got pregnant with Harry due to a broken condom from a silly high school relationship.

At first, she was scared and confused and definitely did not want to have a child at eighteen years old, especially when her football career was just taking off. She was the most popular girl in school, everybody wanted to be her friend or be more than her friend.

Almost everyone she came across succumbed to her good looks as she had long, straight brown hair, striking blue eyes and honeyed skin. She also had an amazing body, toned from football with thick but lean thighs, a plump arse and d-cup tits.

She had the world on top of her shoulders but then she had to go and knocked up by a guy she didn’t love, who ended up moving away before she could tell him about the baby. But she powered through and she became a successful footie player and a mother to the best son she could ask for.

Now if only she could get him to quit his thumb-sucking habit and then he would _really_ be the perfect son.

 

~~~~~~

 

“Hazza, why won’t you stop sucking on your thumb?”

“I’m sorry, mummy, it’s just habit s’all,” Harry replies, putting his thumb back in his mouth.

Louis sighs, “But aren’t you a little old to still be doing that, darling? Most kids stop sucking on their thumb at around five or six.”

“I don’t know how to stop, mum. Maybe you could give me something else to suck on?” Harry questions, looking up at Louis with big, innocent eyes.

Louis couldn’t help but think about the sexual implication of his request. As much as she is in denial about it and hates herself for it, she’s always been attracted to her son, in a not-so-motherly way. She doesn’t know why she thinks this way and she doesn’t know how to stop it. The twisted part about the whole thing is that she is most attracted to how innocent he is, especially at his growing age. His innocence is so delicate and fragile and Louis feels horrible for wanting to be the one who destroys it.

Maybe she’s found a desire for her son because she’s been without sex for years. And when says years she means, since Harry was _born_. She just hasn’t had time to deal with relationships, too busy worrying about Harry, especially when he was a baby.

In her defense, she did try and go on a date last week with a wonderful guy named Liam but she just couldn’t truly let herself feel comfortable with him. The only person she’s been around long enough to be comfortable around, besides her immediate family, is Harry.

It tears her apart inside because of how she feels and she can never think about it for too long or else the disgust and hatred she has for herself will make her depressed to the point of a panic attack and she can’t let herself get to that point. Louis has to stay strong for her son. She _has_ to.

But it’s hard to when she looks at her son and sees how gorgeous he is, even at the young age of thirteen. His hair is a deep, chocolatey brown, strayed away from the light brown it used to be, that he got from her. His eyes are a deep, emerald green that Louis finds herself getting lost in more often than not. His skin is pale and milky and his lips are full and pouty, moreso than hers and Louis always kisses him on the mouth whenever she can get a chance. It’s supposed to be in a motherly way but she knows deep down, it’s to fulfill her sick pleasures.

She supposes one thing that led to her perverse desire is that she kept him breastfeeding for too long. He _still_ breastfeeds from her to this day. She tried to get him to quit when he was six, but he would always throw a tantrum and Louis didn’t have time for his fits when her career was just kicking off so she let it go. Now that she’s retired, she has more time for him to breastfeed from her since he’s so in the habit of doing it for thirteen years.

Now, though, she always gets wet when Harry sucks on her tits. It started happening a couple months ago and now she can’t stop it from happening. Even when she closes her eyes, to stop herself from watching Harry’s plump lips draw milk from her heavy breasts, her mind drifts and the only thing she can feel is the sheer ecstasy she’s receiving since her nipples have always been _super_ sensitive.  And with her disturbing attraction towards her son growing, the pleasure is so intense that she has to get herself off right afterwards.

“Mummy?”

Louis snaps out of her grotesque thoughts, brought back to reality by her son, looking up at her, expectantly. She thinks back to what they we’re talking about before she got caught up in her own head and she really doesn’t know what to say.

To stop herself from saying anything inappropriate, she suggests the only idea that comes to mind, “How ‘bout a dummy? Would that work?”

“Muuuum,” Harry whines. “I’m not a baby. Isn’t there something else that could help, that’s not meant for two year olds?”

Louis thinks about offering her tits to suck on. Technically, she’s not being a pervert. He drinks from her anyways, but now he’ll suck on her just to beat his thumb-sucking habit. Yeah, she may get some sort of gross pleasure from it but she’ll be helping her son from developing long-term problems or even illnesses, and that’s her main priority.

“You know that time of day when you get your milk from me?” Louis introduces slowly, so she can persuade him more easily. When Harry gives an eager nod, she continues, “How ‘bout whenever you feel the urge to suck on your thumb, you come to me and you can suck on my breasts instead, for however long you need? That way you get your milk and then after I’m empty, you can still suck until you don’t need to anymore. How does that sound?”

She tries to be as gentle and sweet with the proposition as she can and it pays off when Harry practically jumps for joy, “That sounds great! Now I get to have milk, and I have something even better to suck on! You’re the best mum ever!”

Louis has to stop herself from cringing at that last part because she’s definitely _not_ the best mother ever or else she wouldn’t be offering for him to suck on her tits, outside of breastfeeding, for her own sick pleasure. But she smiles at him nonetheless, pushing back those punishing thoughts and focuses on her son’s happiness only.

“Thank you, Hazza. _You’re_ the best _son_ ever!” Louis grins, playfully pushing him down onto the sofa, tickling his ever-changing body, making him laugh hysterically. She’s glad he doesn’t feel too old to still be tickled because making her son happy is what makes her happy.

It’s especially times like these where she does feel like a good mum to Harry. In fact, she doesn’t necessarily consider herself a bad mother just because of the thoughts she has about him. Yeah, it’s wrong and incestuous but she’s been fortunate enough to be able to give him a good life.

They live in a large house away from people with ten acres of land. She’s put him in the best private school in England so he can get the best education possible and she gives him all the love and care he needs. She nurtures him when he’s sad, she makes him snacks when he’s hungry and makes arts and crafts and blanket forts with him when he’s feeling adventurous. She likes taking him out the park on Saturdays and goes swimming with him by at the lake by their house.

Louis has done everything in her power to give him the best life possible and damn, if she isn’t going do everything in her nature to suppress her perverted feelings for the sake of her son. Harry’s life _must_ come first.

 

~~~~~~

 

The next afternoon is when it happens.

 

Louis is surfing Amazon on her laptop in search of Christmas presents for Harry when Harry comes running back into the house from playing outside. He goes straight to her, curling up into her side, knocking her computer off her lap in the process but Harry seems to pay no mind.

“Mummy, I want to suck on my thumb so can we do your idea now? I’m thirsty anyways,” Harry smiles, staring at her with his big, green eyes.

Louis doesn’t know if she’s dreading it or anticipating it but she doesn’t get time to ponder it for too long because Harry is so eager that he pulls down her dress and pulls her perky, left breast out of her bra and starts sucking right away.

Louis gasps at Harry’s impatience and his harsh pulling at her overly sensitive nipples. He draws milk quickly, happily drinking down her sweet milk and relieved that he’s able to suck on something since he can’t do it to his thumb anymore.

Louis, on the other hand, has to bite down on her index finger to hold back any moans or whimpers. The pleasure is so intense especially when it’s coming from her thirteen year old son. The taboo of it only turns her on even more, wetness starting to form from her pussy.

Once her left breast is empty, Harry moves onto her right breast, clutching it with his abnormally-large-for-a-thirteen-year-old hand and attaching his mouth to her nipple, draining her other tit of milk.

After there’s nothing left, Harry keeps on sucking like Louis told him he could but now she’s kind of regretting it. His wet, hot mouth has a vice-like grip on her sensitive nipple and she can’t stop a small moan from escaping her mouth, making Harry pull off, looking at her confused.

“Did I hurt you, mummy?” Harry asks with concern, his eyebrows drawing up, giving his face a cute frown.

“No, sweetheart. Not at all. It feels good, actually,” Louis reassures him, not mentioning _how_ good it feels, of course.

“Really?”

“Really,” Louis agrees, peeking down at her tits to see her nipples glistening with Harry’s saliva, red and puffy due to her son’s ministrations.

“I like making you feel good, mum,” Harry replies, biting his bottom lip. He looks at her with wide, emerald eyes and she can see his pupils are slightly blown as to what looks out of lust.

 

That’s when Louis reaches her breaking point.

 

She can’t hold back her urges anymore, only her most perverse sexual desires flood her mind. She reasons with herself that doing anything intimate with him would be better than him having his first time be with a girl he doesn’t love or cherish or trust. She knows Harry trusts her and she knows she can make it good for him so that he’s not scarred for life.

“Do you want to make mummy feel even better?” Louis questions, and now there’s no going back. She can only hope she doesn’t ruin her relationship with her son after this.

Harry nods frantically so Louis continues, “There’s this thing that mummy has at her private parts called a clitoris, or clit for short. And if you suck on that, it’ll maker feel amazing. You don’t have to, though.”

The last thing Louis wants if for Harry to feel pressured into doing something he doesn’t want to do. She wants this more than anything but not if Harry doesn’t want it. He’s old enough to make his own decisions now.

“No, I want to, mummy. I want to make you feel as good as possible,” Harry smiles, pecking her lips, making her smile as well. “So what do I do?”

Louis takes a deep breath, as now there’s _really_ no way to come back from this, and hikes her dress up to her waist, exposing her pussy to him, since she never wears knickers with skirts or dresses. She feels a little self conscious about her cunt now that Harry’s eyes are focused on it so intensely.

She sports a soft, light brown bush and her hairless outer labia is visible but hiding her clit and inner labia since her feet are on the ground and her legs are pulled close together. It dawns on her that this is the first vagina Harry’s ever seen, well, at least that she knows of. Somehow that turns her on even more.

Her anxiety about the appearance of her vagina diminishes after that thought and after she realises that he has no other reference to compare it to so hers has to be number one in his book.

“It’s pretty,” Harry breathes, almost in awe and Louis definitely wasn’t expecting that response. She’s never heard her pussy called pretty before but it does leave a nice, warm feeling in her stomach after hearing it, especially coming from her son.

Louis lifts her legs so that her feet are placed on the edge of the sofa, pussy now spread so that Harry can see _everything_. She knows that her cunt must be dripping by now, already feeling the wetness on her inner lips and thighs. She wonders what’s going through her son’s head right now since he must be at least a little overwhelmed.

But if he is, he doesn’t show it. He still looks like his breath has been taken away as he stares at her slick, pink folds. He moves to his knees on the ground in front of her so he has a full frontal view of her beautiful cunt. His gaze with her most intimate part breaks, lifting to look at her face with a nervous expression. “Can I, maybe, touch it?”

And Louis thought he’d never ask. “Of course, baby. Whatever you want.”

His first touch is light and soft and leaves her breathless. He starts running his fingers through her pubic hair, pulling lightly at the curly strands. He moves downwards to her dainty, pink clit that is shining with her slick. Her breath gets caught in her throat when his fingers run over her sensitive clit, mindlessly. She whines a little when his index finger slips in between her inner lips, so close to her hole.

And then his hand is gone and Louis could cry at the loss of his pleasurable touches. She looks down at him to see him looking at her quizzically.

“What’s the clit?” Harry questions, looking back down at her cunt with frown. He says it so innocently that her heart throbs because the context of their situation is not at _all_ innocent and it’s all because of her and her horrible desires. But she pushes the thought away because her son’s face is so close to her pussy and she needs relief _right now_.

Louis reaches a hand down so that her index finger is right up against her swollen nub, rubbing over it in smooth circles. “This is my clit, darling.”

Harry reaches out to run a finger gently across the area below that. “What is this, then?”

“That’s my inner labia,” She tells him, sliding her hand to have a v-shape with her index and middle fingers so that each are touching her outer lips, pulling upwards. “This is called the outer labia. But that’s a little technical to say so people just call them the inner and outer lips.”

“Oh. Okay. But didn’t I come out of here somewhere?” Harry asks, confusion written all over his face as he doesn’t see place that a baby could come out of.

Louis can’t help but giggle, “Yes, you did, baby. When I was pregnant with you, you came right out of here.” Louis follows up by sliding two fingers into her tight pussy, the penetration feeling so good after being turned on for so long.

“That’s weird that I could fit through that tiny hole,” Harry replies, sounding perplexed. And honestly, Louis doesn’t know he fit either. She’d always been super tight so pushing an eight pound baby out of her was agonising but luckily she got her beautiful baby boy in her arms and her pussy did go back to being as tight as it was before she had given birth.

Louis is pulling her fingers out of herself when Harry speaks up again, “Why is it so wet?”

Louis whimpers when her clit throbs from knowing that her son can see how wet she is _for him_ . Luckily Louis doesn’t have to tell him _exactly_ why she’s wet because she’s _obviously_ not going to tell him that she’s so wet because she’s turned on by her own son sucking on her tits and touching her pussy. So she simplifies it down for him.

“Well, a girl’s pussy gets wet when she starts to feel good. Mine started getting wet when you were breastfeeding from me and now it’s even more wet from you actually _touching_ my pussy. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah, I think so. So you can call a vagina, a pussy too?” Harry asks, tilting his head in question. Hearing her son say ‘pussy’ should be a bad thing but it’s music to Louis’ ears since she wanted to be the one to take away his innocence and now here she is, doing it slowly but lovingly.

Louis smiles and nods, “You can also call it a cunt, too.”

“Cunt,” Harry says, testing out the word. “I like pussy better.”

Harry didn’t know the sexual implications of what he just said but she does and her mind is on cloud nine. 

Louis doesn’t get a chance to respond before Harry quips, “Can I suck on your clit now?”

Louis almost groaned at hearing her innocent son say such filthy things but boy, did it make even more wetness seep out of her from hearing him say that.

“Go ahead, poppet,” Louis tells him and before she’s even done talking, his mouth is on her cunt. Louis moans loud and high-pitched when she feels Harry awkwardly fit his lips around her delicate clit and suck lightly.

She can’t help but thrash around a little bit at the incredible pleasure she’s feeling from her son sucking her clit into his mouth, over and over. The hot, wet suction on her most sensitive part feels amazing, especially after going thirteen years without it. It feels so, so good but she needs more in order to push her over the edge. 

“Harry, honey, could you, maybe, suck a little harder? Or maybe try and use you tongue a bit more?” Louis says, voice a little strained.

Harry follows her advice, much to her delight, pulling her clit into his mouth harder and more vigorously whilst running his tongue over it at the same time, making her let out a long, drawn out whine. He’s a natural at it, Louis thinks, as if he knows exactly want to do.

She is _actually_ getting her clit sucked, her pussy eaten out, receiving cunnilingus, however you want to put it, by her _son_ . And for him, he’s sucking on his own mother’s clit, (his first clit to suck on _ever_ ) and eating out her pussy, extremely well for his first time, she might add. It’s all too much for her to process.

She’s barrelling towards her orgasm hard and fast as she tangles her hands into his curly hair, subconsciously pulling him closer to cunt. When Harry’s teeth just graze against the hood of her clit as he’s sucking, she’s coming hard, ecstasy running through her body. Her mouth is stuck open in a silent scream of pleasure and she  clutches one of her tits to ground herself which in turn, gives her more pleasure as she gets contact to her sensitive nipples.

Harry keeps on sucking, prolonging her orgasm and sending her more powerful aftershocks. She eventually regains her breathing so that she’s only panting lightly. Harry has removed his mouth from her pussy and he’s looking up at her confused again but the lower half of his face his covered in her come and it has her moaning as her pussy clenches in one final aftershock.

“What was that?” Harry asks, looking down at her completely soaked pussy, that is dripping with her copious amount of juices.

“That is called an orgasm, baby. It happens when you feel so good and your orgasm is when you reach your peak of pure pleasure. You gave me an orgasm because you did such a good job sucking on my clit,” Louis replies, running her small fingers through his soft locks, lovingly.

“Can boys have orgasms too? Because my willy feels funny.”

Louis can’t help but feel giddy inside because now she might be able to blow her son now that he’s already hard from just eating her out. God, that should _not_ make her happy.

“Yeah, they can. They occur in a slightly different way than girls’ but they both end with incredible pleasure. Your willy feels funny because you have an erection, which means your penis is getting hard. Do you want to experience and orgasm sweetheart? Because I could return the favor for you, if you’d like.” 

“You would? And it would make my erection go away? Harry inquires, curiosity running rampant in his mind.

“Yes, dear, and it will make you feel so good. Can you stand up, Haz?” Louis asks, sitting up, but keeping her legs spread so that Harry can still see her hairy bush and her spent clit. She _likes_ being completely exposed to her son now, loving the feeling of him being able to see _all_ of her. And now she wants to see all of _him._

She hasn’t seen him naked since he was eleven because ever since he’s been starting to go through puberty, he hasn’t wanted her to see him like that anymore. He’s self-conscious about the changes going through his body, like the appearance of body hair, the deepening of his voice, the growing pains making him taller than he thought possible and the definition of muscles he didn’t know he had.

Louis had noticed the changes in her son and they made him even more attractive to her and she’s tried telling him that the changes he’s growing through were normal and that she wouldn’t think any differently of him but he would always change the subject in order to avoid the awkward conversations with his mother.

Now, though, he’s giving her access to _his_ most intimate part and she couldn’t be happier that he’s putting so much trust and love into her so she definitely wants to make his first blowjob one he’ll never forget.

She unzips his trousers and pulls them down to his knees. She toys with the hem of his boxer-briefs, looking up at him, expectantly. “Is this okay?”

He looks down at her with his big eyes and gives her a shaky nod. She takes a deep breath and hooks her fingers into his pants and pulls them down to his knees as well.

What she’s not expecting is to see a thick, seven inch cock in front of her face. Her son is _huge_ for only being thirteen and even though she’s had bigger, she’s had _way_ smaller from _grown men_.

She licks her lips at the sight of his cock, light pink head partially covered by his foreskin with precome starting to bubble out of his slit. He has one small vein running up the side from tip to base, where he has a small, dark patch of pubic hair. His balls haven’t completely dropped yet but she likes it like that, so he’s not still a boy but they aren’t completely saggy like a man’s.

His cock is _so_ hard and has a slight lean to the left and she doesn’t know how she can feel so endeared by his little things like a mother would but also want to suck on her son’s cock for hours.

Louis stands up turns them around so that Harry is sitting down on the couch and she’s kneeling in between his legs so that his cock is right next to her face.

She acts on the burst of courage that surges through of her to lift her hand up to wrap around his cock, making him gasp loudly. She smiles, happy to have such an effect on him and starts stroking him from base to tip. Already, his breathing is starting to become ragged, especially when she swipes her thumb over his slit to spread his precome over his cock to make the slide easier.

She’s never been this hungry for cock ever in her life, her mouth is practically salivating for her son’s dick. So she checks with him to make sure, one last time, that it’s okay. “Is it alright if I put my mouth on your cock? It’ll feel really good, I promise.”

Harry nods, “Yeah, mummy. You can do that.”

As soon as he gives the go-ahead, she dives in, kitten licking the precome off his tip, savouring the salty taste, before wrapping her lips around the head. The groan she elicits from Harry spurs her on further as she sucks on his tip, running her tongue along the sensitive frenulum. She puts more effort into her cocksucking by sliding her mouth along the length of him so her lips are touching that base with his pubes tickling her mouth.

She uses all the tricks she has up her sleeve that she’s gained from her experience in sucking cock. She swallows around his dick, flicks her tongue over his most prominent vein, and uses her hand to stroke him when she’s focused on his tip. The combinations of her techniques has Harry moaning over and over as he gets closer to reaching his high.

“Mummy, I feel, I feel something,” Harry whimpers, voice higher pitched than normal. 

Louis pulls off as she reaches a hand down to roll Harry’s balls gently in her palm. “Go ahead, baby. It will feel so good. Just let go.” 

When she takes him into her mouth again, she starts bobbing her head up and down quickly and sucking his impressive length down, wanting to taste Harry’s come so bad.

She finally gets what she’s been waiting for when Harry groans, spurting thick and hot down her throat. His come is sweet and cloying, probably from all the fruits he eats, and Louis thinks she could drink his come down like water. It’s so heavenly, especially coming from her son and she honestly could get drunk off of the delicious taste. 

She sucks and pumps him through it until his high is completely over, then she pops off his cock, moving up to sit on the couch next to him. She looks at his panting form, running her fingers through his damp curls. Louis knows how overwhelmed he must feel from receiving his first real orgasm from his _mother_ , of all people.  

Louis can't stop herself from reaching over and giving Harry a chaste kiss on his lips. She pulls away in relief when she's him smiling from her kiss.

“Did you like that, darling?” She inquires, as the reality of what they just did hits her. She needs to know that she didn’t traumatise him or hurt him in anyway.

“Yeah, mummy. That _did_ feel good. And I like sucking on your clit way better than my thumb. It tastes way better too,” Harry smiles, not knowing how dirty what he just said sounded and how much it had an effect on her.

“You taste really good too, sweetie,” Louis grins, even though guilt is spreading through her.

“Can we do it again, mum?” Harry asks, practically pleads, with pouty lips and big, green eyes looking at her and how can she say no to that?

“Of course, darling. We can do much more too. But you can’t tell anyone about this, okay? Nobody, not even your aunts or grandma Jay. You promise?” She questions, holding out her pinkie.

Harry wraps her pinkie around hers, sealing the arrangement, “I promise, mum! You’re the best, mum! I love you so much!” Harry smiles, jumping into her arms to hug her tightly.

Louis sighs as a sad feeling passes through her knowing that she just defiled her underage son, an offense that she could go to jail for. But she knows her son won’t break the promise and she hasn’t done any physical or emotional damage (none that she can see) to him so gives in and pulls him in close to her, breathing in his sex-ridden scent, relishing in the smell of her sweet, sweet boy.

  
“I love you too, Harry. _So_ , so much. Never forget that.”


End file.
